Y.K. Optical
Y.K. Optical was a small company based in Yokohama (Japan). It used the brand names Kobalux and Avenon for two wide-angle lenses. These were mainly available in Leica screw mount, with an M-mount adapter offered as an option, but it seems that some of them were directly made in Leica M mount.See this post at photo.net, with a first-hand testimony of the existence of M-mount lenses. Kobalux seems to have been the predominant name in North America, and Avenon the only name within Japan. The lenses were also available under other names, such as Pasoptik,See a picture in this page at photo.net. Bower and Adorama, perhaps also 'Avenar.'This is reported in this page by Peter Lausch. The existence of a "Komura" name variant is probably a false rumour.See however this page by Frank Mechelhoff. This page of a Hong-Kong forum copies an erroneous earlier version of this very Camerapedia page. The 28mm lens was introduced at the beginning of the 1980s by another small company, which was bought by Y.K. in the middle of the 1990s.Post by FR in a Hong-Kong forum. Production stopped in February 2002.See the 20 November 2002 web archive of the Kobalux website. Kobalux Wide 28/3.5 The Kobalux Wide 28/3.5, alias Avenon L 28/3.5, has six elements in four groups.Lens scheme in "Abenon no raika-maunto renzu". See also the table of Leica screw mount lenses by Matsumo. The first generation, released in 1982 or 1983, was sold in black or chrome finish and became multicoated in 1992 (some lenses are inscribed AVENON MC)."Abenon no raika-maunto renzu" (saying 1983) and table of Leica screw mount lenses by Matsumo (saying 1983). It has a round focusing tab and a six-blade diaphragm and focuses down to 1 metre."Abenon no raika-maunto renzu". The second generation, or "M-series", was sold in black with a silver rim. It has a crescent-shaped focusing tab, an eight-blade diaphragm, grip tabs on the aperture ring and it focuses down to 0.75m.Kobalux M-series 28mm f/3.5 in the Kobalux website, web archive dated 9 August 2002. The lens was supplied with two caps and a metal hood; an external brightline finder and an 28/90mm M-mount adapter were available separately.Kobalux M-series 28mm f/3.5 in the Kobalux website, web archive dated 9 August 2002. Kobalux Super Wide 21/2.8 The Kobalux Super Wide 21/2.8, alias Avenon L 21/2.8, has eight elements in six groups.Lens scheme in "Abenon no raika-maunto renzu". See also the table of Leica screw mount lenses by Matsumo. It was sold in chrome or black finish. The first generation, originally announced as a limited series, was released in 1994 or 1995.Announced as a limited series, 1994 date: table of Leica screw mount lenses by Matsumo. 1995: "Abenon no raika-maunto renzu" says 1995. The second generation appeared in 2000 as a millennium edition.table of Leica screw mount lenses by Matsumo. The third generation, or "M-series", has recomputed optics, an eight-blade diaphragm and focuses down to 0.75m.Kobalux M-series 21mm f/2.8 in the Kobalux website, web archive dated 9 August 2002. The lens was supplied with two caps, a metal hood, an external brightline finder and a 35/135mm M-mount adapter (the finder and mount adapter were also available separately).Kobalux M-series 21mm f/2.8 in the Kobalux website, web archive dated 9 August 2002. Notes Bibliography * "Abenon no raika-maunto renzu" (アベノンのライカマウントレンズ, Avenon Leica mount lenses). P. 83. Links In English: * Kobalux website (web archive version dated 9 August 2002) and announcement of the lenses being discontinued (web archive version dated 20 November 2002) * Kobalux 21mm and Kobalux 28mm at Cameraquest * Kobalux lenses at Dante Stella's site * Pasoptik name variant in a post at photo.net * Post about the history of YK in a Hong-Kong forum * Avenon 21mm at Kuroneko Camera In German: * Kobalux lenses at Peter Lausch's site * Avenon 21mm at Frank Mechelhoff's site In Japanese: * Table of Leica screw mount lenses made after 1980, from Matsumo's camera pages * Avenon 21mm at Hunaudieres Photo days * Avenon 21mm and Avenon 28mm at Cielworks Photo Garage * Avenon 28mm at Rangefinder Principle * Avenon 28mm at Koujiya's blog Category:Japanese lens makers